


The Belmont Vampire

by MithrilMaia



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Bromance, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Monster Hunters, Monster Species OCs, Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MithrilMaia/pseuds/MithrilMaia
Summary: Castlevania AU where one of Europe's greatest monster hunters and noblest knights is raised by the very creature his family line despises the most! Will such a strange family bond unite or widen the divide between monsters and men? Or will it serve to reveal who the actual monsters truly are?
Kudos: 11





	The Belmont Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Dracula is NOT Matthias in this. Sorry, that character is too much of an edgy whiner in Lament of Innocence for me to take seriously as the glorious Vlad Dracula Tepes voiced by Graham McTavish as depicted in Seasons 1 and 2 of Castlevania.

It was quiet in the lofty halls of the forlorn castle. Vlad Dracula Tepes usually preferred the silence, but lately it was starting to weigh heavily on his heart. He paused at the door he had refused to open for so long. _I am a fool for doing this,_ he thought. _Only pain lies in these memories_. The First Vampire exhaled through his nose, then fluidly opened the darkened door, sweeping into the room. It was a tower chamber, the ornate bedroom furniture of crimson and gold kept clean and polished by servants. The precious few personal belongings that had been left behind were safely stored in the gilded wardrobe. It was quite apparent that the room had not been lived in for centuries. Dracula sighed again, his crimson orbs resting on a spectacular portrait that dominated the wall opposite the grand bed. Leon Belmont’s crystalline orbs stared back at him, nearly as bright and merry as they had been in life. The ancient lord slowly seated himself on the luxurious bed.

“I miss you, my son,” he whispered, his normally rich voice hoarse with emotion. “Why do I feel that you would have prevented your wicked species from murdering my wife?” Vlad almost smiled. “Lisa would have loved you. As would have-” He paused, gripping the duvet with shaking fists.

Dracula regained some semblance of composure and allowed his mind to wander back through the years, when times were brighter, and he still had hope for the future.

^^^^^^^

Vlad Tepes smiled in amusement as Ysabel Carillo threatened him with a willow switch. “If you quote Diogenes over Plato one more time, I swear I will use this!” The younger vampire declared, wielding it like a whip!

The regal Dracula laughed, his scarlet cape billowing as he gracefully circled her at a safe distance! “Attacking your king is treason, Lady Ysabel!”

“Long live the king!” She cheerfully shouted, swatting at him!

Charles’s contagious laugh graced their ears as the wizard observed the two playful vampires cavorting about like Fae folk. It was apparent they were rejoicing in the coming of night, as well as their own great strength! He returned his leather-bound journal to his satchel, brushing his russet hair out of his eyes. Clearly, no more studying would be done today. The First Vampire easily dodged the willow flail, smirking at the human with magic. “Tell me Charles, which philosopher do your beliefs align with more?”

The man chuckled, stroking his stubbly chin. “If I disagree with you, Vlad, will I be impaled?”

“You know me so well.”

The wizard grinned, emerald eyes twinkling. “Sorry Ysabel, but Lord Tepes is a very convincing speaker.”

The mirthful group laughed, enjoying these rare moments of relaxation. Suddenly the vampires froze, listening intently. Vampiric hearing never ceased to amaze Charles.

“Mortal bandits,” Dracula hissed in distaste.

“Ignore them,” Ysabel advised, with a flip of her umber hair. “They’re not worth the smallest of efforts.”

The elder immortal agreed, until a new sound reached his keen ears. “They’re attacking a child!” He exclaimed in wrathful disbelief!

In a flash, he was gone!

“That’ll teach you a lesson, rotten urchin!” The vile brute jeered, as his comrades cruelly laughed. “Stupid kid tryin’ take ou-” A loud wail of pain and horror cut off the leader’s speech! The First Vampire tore the six bandits apart with deadly efficiency, flinging their mutilated bodies aside as he wiped their disgusting blood from his mouth! He heard a tiny gasp and turned to see a young boy that could be no more than seven lying prone on the ground. He was covered in dirt with a black left eye and a severe bruise on the right side of his skinny face. The lad pushed himself to a sitting position with a grunt. Dracula wished to aid the wounded young one, but children understandably fled in fear at his sight. He was used to it, although sometimes it still stung a little.

The boy stared dumbfoundedly at the tall man for a few moments, then his mouth dropped open.

“You got ‘em!” He exclaimed, impressed. “Y-you’re a vampire! Did you see the money they stole? It belongs to Marta!”

Dracula was utterly taken aback by such an enthusiastic reaction. “…I did. I am. No…who is that?”

The young boy grimaced as he stood to his feet. Frowning in pint sized indignation! “She’s the nice lady who lives by the old rowan tree. Those men stole her money. I tried to stop them but…” He rubbed the back of his neck like a tiny sheepish adult.

The Lord of all Vampires titled his head, perplexed by this miniature human. “Why would you confront them in the first place?”

The golden-haired lad held his head high despite his battered frame. “It wasn’t right. Marta is a grandma who lives alone. She doesn’t have much money.” He spied a leather pouch next to the decapitated brute. He gingerly picked up the bloody, yet otherwise intact coin purse and grinned in relief.

Dracula remained motionless. Those piercing crimson orbs of his examined the boy, taking in his thin, dirty appearance and worn clothing. “But you do not have money either. Why not keep it for yourself?”

The child straightened even more, gripping the coin pouch with determination. “Mother told me never to steal, no matter what. The rules don’t change just ‘cuz she’s in heaven.”

Vlad’s expression softened. “My condolences. That must be rather lonely.”

The boy waved him off. “Nah, she’s happy! She’s with God and Father!”

The First Vampire blinked, caught off guard yet again, but the fearless boy didn’t even give him a chance to think before asking yet another question! “What’s your name?”

A brief pause. “Vlad Tepes.”

The bold child shook the massive, clawed hand. “Hi Vlad! I’m Leon! Leon Belmont!”

Dracula smiled. “Well met, Leon.”

The boy grinned. “Come on! Wait until Marta hears you killed the bad guys! She’s going to be so happy! I bet she’ll give you some bread, too!”

“I-I do not think-” the lord’s protests were abruptly cut off when the young Belmont took his giant index finger in his tiny hand and led the Vampire King toward the cheerful house.

Vlad discerned Ysabel’s laughter from the woodland sounds and looked over his shoulder at her with saucer wide eyes! Rather than intervening, she waved merrily at him as the most powerful of all vampires was kidnapped by a cheerful child!

^^^^^^^

Dracula smiled to himself as he sat alone in the forlorn chamber. He had fully intended to only give the Belmont provisions and a temporary place to stay while suitable human arrangements could be found. Humans were a foolish, quarrelsome, vulgar lot that scorned learning in favor of superstitions and prejudice! But that boy was different…

^^^^^^^

Charles couldn’t help but grin as Vlad carried a bathed, fed and very chatty little Leon on his shoulder they toured the First Vampire’s enormous castle.

“You stay out longer than Ysabel,” the boy observed.

“I can handle more exposure to sunlight than other vampires.”

“Why?” The little boy peered down at him, and the smiling vampire adjusted his grip a bit so the child wouldn’t topple to the floor!

“Because I am the First Vampire and their King.”

“Wow! So you’re _Dracula_ then??”

A slight hesitation. “Yes.”

“You impaled all those bodies outside?”

“Yes…”

“Cool!” Leon exclaimed, startling the First Vampire with his positive reaction. “You stopped all those bad guys from hurting everyone!”

Vlad’s solemn, wistful expression was almost heartbreaking. “Yes…though many forget that part of history.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell them the truth!” Leon offered.

The First Vampire looked so moved by this child’s simple trust and friendship that Ysabel beamed at Charles as they knowingly exchanged glances while the orphan’s inquiries continued. “Do people call you Dracula too?”

“Yes.”

“Drac?”

A chuckle. “Yes.”

“Cula?”

“…No.”

A few weeks had passed, and Leon had grown quite comfortable with his vampire caretakers, especially Lord Tepes. The regal immortal seemed to enjoy the child’s zeal for life and endless curiosity about the world and its history. Charles and Ysabel simply smirked whenever the First Vampire insisted his servants were still searching for proper human guardians. No mere peasants would do, after all. The mortal was uncommonly bright and deserved the best humanity had to offer! “Keep telling yourself that, oh fearsome Impaler,” Ysabel teased, always zipping away before he had a chance to respond!

Leon was roaming around like a black ghost in Dracula’s enormous cape, giggling. The First Vampire was content to watch from his study until he realized that Wallachia’s shortest spirit was heading toward the stairs. He moved into action with vampiric speed as the boy tripped, catching him and pulling him to his chest protectively! They skidded violently down the cold steps and came to a stop with a loud crash against the stone wall below! Dracula was unhurt and he was relieved to see Leon’s crystalline orbs peering up at him, alarmed but safe.

“T-that was amazing!” The boy exclaimed, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Can you do that again, Vlad?”

The First Vampire sighed and let his head fall back against the wall.

The night came when Lord Tepes was sitting alone in a dim library, looking weary and solemn.

“Vlad?” Little Leon’s sleepy sounding voice echoed from the hall.

“Yes, Leon?” The forlorn Vampire inquired, reassembling his regal, confident demeanor.

Leon tiredly stumbled into the library, pulling a plush blanket behind him and rubbing his eyes. The immortal noted that his color was healthier and his cheeks more filled in. “I-I had another bad dream. About the fire and the gnash fae.”

Dracula’s chiseled features softened and he scooted to the end of the ornate divan, rather than the middle. “Well, why don’t you come sleep here for a while? I am quite scary enough to frighten the nightmares away.”

The boy grinned and clamored up on the chase. To Dracula’s surprise, Leon snuggled right up against him, using his sizable leg for a pillow. The ancient vampire froze. Not knowing what to do. The boy however, continued chatting.

“That Dmitri guy was a jerk today, huh?”

Vlad sighed deeply, his deflated expression returning. “Speaking of Dmitri, I would like to apologize to you, Leon.”

The lad peered up at him after adjusting the luxurious blanket and settling comfortably on his leg pillow. “Why?”

“You should not have had to witness his execution. I should have dispatched with him in the dungeons, not in the throne room where you could see. And for that I am very, very sorry.”

Leon looked confuzzled. “He was a bad guy, Vlad. You are _Dracula_. You had to show the others you wouldn’t let him hurt people who didn’t deserve it.”

The First Vampire paused. “You are a very clever boy, Leon.”

The boy shrugged. “I just know this stuff, Vlad.”

A velvety chuckle. “Oh, indeed.”

The boy settled down, yawning wearily. “Good night, Vlad.”

The Lord of all Vampires regarded the human child with parental tenderness. “Good night, Leon.”

“It’s been six months, Vlad,” Charles noted with a grin as he regarded the noble immortal across the gilded table. Dracula glanced up from the map he was examining. “Yes, your beard has gotten rather primeval. You are long overdue for a decent shave.”

The wizard laughed good-naturedly, saying. “I’m letting it grow longer purposefully and you know full well that’s not what I was referring to!”

The First Vampire arched a chiseled eyebrow yet smiled ever so slightly. He had ceased searching for human caretakers for Leon Belmont long ago. The boy was thriving under his tutelage and Dracula would never deny knowledge to those who sincerely sought it! Truth be told, the lord of the castle realized he had grown rather attached to the intelligent, brave human. It was quite pleasant to have a child running about his normally silent halls, filling them with laughter.

“Tell me if you find an ideal location for an outpost near Arges,” he commanded, ignoring Charles’s gentle, teasing smile. Vlad’s crimson gaze softened as it rested on the mortal boy across the war room. Leon was staring out the window, watching a family of falcons nesting on the parapets with curiosity. The First Vampire smiled, then returned to his work.

After a few moments, the warlock pointed to a wooded region of the map. “There is an underground spring near there. If the outpost was here, you could control the main water supply into Arges.”

The vampire nodded, studying the map. “Yes…that has merit. What of the lycan pack to the west? Does their territory encompass this location as well?”

Charles shook his head. “No. The scouts report that they consist of cursed werewolves only. Very loosely knit community. I’d be more concerned about the gnash fae roaming to the east…” The men paused in their conversation, having noticed that Leon was now thoughtfully observing _them_. Lord Tepes walked around the table, kneeling before the solemn little Belmont in order to speak more on his level.

“Is everything all right, Leon?” He inquired, concerned.

“Vlad?” The young mortal began with uncommon shyness. “Can-can I…” He took a deep breath. “Can I call you Father?”

The world itself shook for the First Vampire. The question was so poignant, so unexpected! He was speechless for a few moments before smiling softly, caressing the boy’s blond curls with fatherly affection. “Y-yes, Leon. Of course you can.”

The child beamed and hugged as much of the royal vampire as his little arms would allow! Dracula returned the embrace warmly, wiping away a few tears of joy before his son could see! Charles’s emerald eyes twinkled as he smiled at the heartwarming site, genuinely happy for his ancient friend!


End file.
